the neglected pure uchiha
by thegodoframen 3
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his family but has mixed feelings about the subject but one day something happens to naruto...he unlocks something only very few people have awakened so will naruto fight for the good or the evil? ems naruto! godlike! dark naruto! neglected naruto! M for cursing and blood alive kushina and minato!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my firt story so i hope it is good. So in my story naruto is neglected

because of his sister so will naruto fight for the good side or evil?

 **jutsu+tailed beast** =bold/ _thoughts_ =italic

october 10 the day of the nine tails attack

story start:

It was a dark night and cool night but with a erie feeling in the air as if

something foul was going to happen.

We see a man in a dark long cloak with his hood covering his old and torn face

he then dose some seals with his hands **SUMMONING JUTSU**! the figure said as loud

as he could. Then a huge cloud of smoke appeared and a loud roar was heard

everywhere in the hidden leaf village...it's chakra was hate and evil in a pure

form...as the smoke cleared..people froze with fear for what was in front of them

...the nine tails

the fourth hokage minato knew what had to be done. He had to seal the nine tails

in his two children naruto and naruko he would seal the charka into naruko and

the soul into naruto but after the sealing they forgot naruto and left him

in the middle of the Forrest alone while they praised naruko for "stoping" the

nine tails.

"DAM THAT MAN!" the cloaked figure said but as he was going to leave he saw something

and that something was naruto "hmmm" said the figure he then saw the seal and used

his sharigan to see he had the soul of the beast "so you are one of the jinchuuriki of

the soul half of the nine tails hmmm?" he said "well then I will just kill you

now s- he stop talking as he looked into the child's eyes...he had the sharigan

"...how?" the old man said "hmmmm could it be?!" the figure moved slow as he had

loosened the seal on the baby "if im right I will meet him once more bacause i will

need to teach you my child because not only are you a uchiha...your my family"

the dark figure said as he slowly disappeared in the darkness of the

the child was all alone once more he stayed there for 2 hours before his "family"

came back for him.

and this is only the start of the legend of naruto uchiha the last pure uchiha!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 thanks for the support guys!

story start:

ever since naruto was 5 he knew he was treated differently than his sister,

she would get so many gifts from the villagers and his parents but he would get

none tho sometimes he would 1 or 2 but that was rare,as naruto grew when ever he

would walk around the viladge in his dark blu shirt and anbu solid black pants,he noticed

the people of the village looked at him in disgust as he walked by them,naruto

didn't realy care about it but it did bug him...until the looks of disgust turned

into something else...they had started hitting him and pelting him with food and

small stones,they had stop letting him in their shops and refused to sell to him

,this happened for years until he was 9 years old,his family ignored him even more

now they even forget to let him in the house,one night naruto was beat up by the villagers

and was in so much pain...he made it home with 2 broken ribs and a black eye...

as he tryed opening the gate to the home, it was locked...they had locked him out

again...he layed down on the dirt and rested and waited till morning,this was narutos

life...no friends always alone...but that was about to change soon.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

It was finally morning naruto woke with a moan he hurt all over with bruises from before

"hey are you ok?"someone said naruto shot up but groaned in pain but he saw who

was talking tho it was a boy with jet black hair and a green shirt with a slightly darker

green pants "ummm?" said the boy, naruto was nervous because this was the first

real time talking to someone other than the few rare moments with his family

"yeah im ok my names naruto by the way"said naruto "hey nice to meet you naruto

im shin uchiha"said the now named shin "nice to meet you shin...so your a uchiha?"

questioned naruto "yes...but im not a full fledged uchiha yet because I can not do

the clan jutsu yet..."said shin "oh ok... so do you want to train?"asked naruto

over the years naruto had been studying and training by himself to become a ninja

so he had chunin level knowledge so far by sneaking in the ninja parts of the library

and the civilian side he had already read almost all of what there was to be read

"sure id like that naurto"said shin who also had a life such as naruto, as one year

passed and they would become the best of friends so close like brothers.

Alright phew thanks guys again for the support and i will crank out the chapters as soon as I can

and should i do jutsus in English or Japanese anything like that just pm me and I will try it

thank you for reading again have a good one!


End file.
